What I'd Say
by Shayril
Summary: Songfic - Jareth and Sarah's reunion two years later.


Shayril: Hiya, everyone!!! This is a Labby songfic. I have no idea when that mutli-chapter will be out. My muses aren't being very helpful in the Labby department. One of them even ran off to Ireland and I had to find a new one. At least for a little while. The other one has triplets that are practically newborns, so they're waaaayyyyyy distracted. Aliri: (Waves) Hi. I'm Aliri, Kalika's cousin. And hopefully, with my help Shayril will be able to get some more writing done since I have no life and therefore nothing to distract me from my job as a muse. Shayril: Hopefully being the operative word. We'll see how well it works out. Sarah: It's not fair! Aliri: (Blinks) What's not fair? Sarah: Nothing really. I just felt like saying it. It's been so long. (Aliri rolls her eyes and Shayril giggles.) Shayril: Okay, on to the story!  
  
What I'd Say  
  
~ Talking to the mirror, whispering your name Just like you were here, You'd think I was insane ~  
  
In the castle beyond the Goblin City he stood in his chambers. The only lighting in the room came from two taper candles sitting on his bedside table and the moonlight that streamed through the open balcony doors. Hanging on the wall before him was a full-length mirror with a frame molded from silver in intricate Celtic designs. Reflected in the glass was not his own image, but that of a young woman with waist length dark brown hair and bright green eyes. She sat at her dressing table brushing her long hair, unable to see the man staring at her through her mirror.  
  
"Sarah," he whispered.  
  
~ I hold these conversations, in the silence of my room Rehearsing all the things I'd say, should I run into you ~  
  
His leather clad hand raised to the glass, tracing the curve of her face, his eyes burned with longing. And he spoke, directing his words to her as if she could hear them through the mirror. No other sound penetrated the room. Nothing except the words he would speak to her if ever they met again.  
  
~ How's it going, might be what I'd say You broke my heart you know, Or it looks like rain today Or maybe god I missed you, since you went away You're looking well, or go to hell, might be what I'd say ~  
  
He yearned to speak with her. To be able to say anything at all whether it be about the weather, how much she hurt him, or even curse her. Anything, so long as he could hear her sweet voice, clearly. For some reason whenever he watched her through his crystals or mirror her voice came through distorted. Completely warped.  
  
~ There's times I feel so angry I put my fist right through the wall ~  
  
Suddenly, inexplicably he felt anger rise within him and he lashed out at the wall just beside the mirror. His fist deepening the hole already formed from many other such outbursts of the past two years.  
  
~ And then there's times I've come so close To giving you a call ~  
  
For every time his fist connected with the wall there would be another time when he almost transformed into an owl to fly to her. But something always stopped him. Pride maybe, but he just couldn't bring himself to go to her.  
  
~ I love you and I hate you All at the same time ~  
  
He loved her so much that it hurt sometimes. He would give anything to have her. If his powers were strong enough he would turn time back to that night a year earlier when she defeated his labyrinth. He would try harder to convince to stay. It was because of her that he hated her as well. He hated her for the power she held over him. He was Fae. He was supposed to be above such feelings. One girl shouldn't matter in the least to him. Especially since he had dozens throwing themselves at his feet every day. All but Sarah, that is.  
  
***  
  
~ I pray the you'll come back to me Before I lose my mind ~  
  
Sara set her brush on the dressing table before standing and making her way over to her window. Looking out at the moon she hoped to catch sight of the all too familiar white barn owl that she hadn't seen since that night a year ago. Of course he wasn't there and she wanted to scream in frustration.  
  
~ How's it going, might be what I'd say You broke my heart you know, Or it looks like rain today Or maybe god I missed you, since you went away You're looking well, or go to hell, might be what I'd say ~  
  
Not for the first time she wondered what exactly she would say to him if he did come back. She almost giggled at the thought of him flying in the window only to be greeted by her saying, "Hey, Jareth. Wow those clouds in the sky are pretty dark. I think we're going to have a storm." After a moment, she sobered. She knew what she really wanted to say. She wanted to tell him that she missed him, that he had broken her heart by making her choose between him and Toby. She would've been all too happy to stay with him if not for Toby. She leaned against the windowsill.  
  
"Oh, Jareth," she sighed. "I miss you."  
  
A shiver went down her spine and she got the distinct feeling that someone was watching her. Turning, she looked around the room, trying to find the source. After a few minutes her eyes came to rest on her vanity mirror. After spending thirteen hours in the labyrinth she had become somewhat sensitized to things of magic. She knew when magic was near. And only one person's gaze could cause her heart to race so. A knowing look entered her eyes.  
  
~ Guess you won't have to wait Until that day, to find out what I'd say ~  
  
***  
  
Jareth watched her curiously as her green eyes scanned the room, searching for something unknown to him. After a few moments her eyes came to rest upon her mirror. He froze. Did she know he was watching? How? Why now of all times? He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear her when she spoke.  
  
"I wish Jareth would come to me," her voice echoed through the mirror.  
  
His eyes widened for just a moment before he grinned and transformed into an owl. Beating his wings, he flew out the window and soared across the sky. He followed a path he had flown many, many times before.  
  
***  
  
~ God I've missed you, since you went away You're looking well, or go to hell, might be what I'd say ~  
  
She instantly felt very foolish. Why would he come? She had defeated him, humiliated him, and to top it all off, she had hurt him. She had taken his declarations of love and threw them in his face. It would take a miracle for him to come. Suddenly her window flew open and a strong gust of wind blew through the room as a white barn owl swept in. Just before landing it transformed into a figure she knew so well. He looked as amazing as ever.  
  
"Hello, Sarah, you're looking well," he greeted in the rich, cultured voice she hadn't heard for so long.  
  
"Jareth," she breathed. "I wasn't sure you'd come."  
  
He didn't reply right away, taking a moment to enjoy the sound of her voice without the distortion it held when it came through the mirror or one of his crystals.  
  
"Why did you call me, Sarah?" he asked.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you," Sarah replied, suddenly a bit unsure. "And I missed you," she added in a lower voice.  
  
"I'm here. Talk."  
  
"I. I wanted to apologize for what happened," she said. "It was not fair."  
  
Jareth's mismatched eyes had an amused and disbelieving look in his eyes. "Even while apologizing you protest how unfair it was to you? Let me tell you something, little girl, life is not fair."  
  
Her temper rose at that. "I wasn't talking about me, idiot. I meant it was unfair to you. You were only trying to give a girl her greatest fantasy. The girl you claim to love and in the end she threw it in your face."  
  
"Thanks for that reminder," he hissed acerbically, but there was pain in his eyes.  
  
Sarah didn't respond to that, instead continuing. "And yes, I do believe it was unfair to me, as well. You forced me to choose between you and my brother. If I had chosen to stay with you my parents would have lost their children. Saying those words broke my heart, too."  
  
Jareth shook his head. "Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. I wouldn't have kept Toby, even if you had lost. I would have done anything you asked of me."  
  
"You think I knew that? It's not as if I could read minds," she growled in frustration. "I'm not like you, Jareth!"  
  
"I told you that if you let me rule you I would give you everything you want. Everything. That included returning your brother," he replied.  
  
She threw her hands up in the air. "Again, how was I supposed to know that? And that's another thing. I'm not the type of person to be ruled, not by the man I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with. I need to be in an equal relationship."  
  
The Goblin King sighed. "I said I would be your slave. If I'm not mistaken that means you would rule me, as well."  
  
Sarah thought back a moment. "If I remember correctly you said, and I quote, 'Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave.' Do as you say, I will to a point. Love you, most definitely. Fear you, I could never, not even if I wanted to. You're not supposed to fear the one you love."  
  
"Okay, fine, so I shouldn't have asked you to fear me. You cannot truthfully tell me that you wouldn't have done all the other things I asked you. Admit it, Sarah, you were afraid, but it wasn't of me."  
  
"Oh, go to hell," she said.  
  
Jareth chuckled. "Now, now. That's not really what you want to say, is it?"  
  
Sarah arched a brow at him. "It might be."  
  
"Sarah," he admonished.  
  
"All right, all right," she sighed. "No it isn't what I want to say. And yes, I was afraid."  
  
"Of what?" He inquired. "What did you have to be afraid of? Most people don't fear everything they could have ever wanted or needed."  
  
"I was afraid. I was afraid that you didn't really love me," Sarah admitted softly. "I was afraid that if I stayed you would grow tired of me and send me away. I was afraid it was only a dream and the moment I agreed it would all end and you would be torn from me. I was afraid that even if I did agree I would lose you anyway."  
  
The Goblin King's gaze immediately softened at her confession. In two strides he crossed the floor and pulled her into his arms. A small thrill went through him when she rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. One of his gloved hands rose to gently run through her hair.  
  
"Sarah, my love," he said tenderly. "You will never lose me. Even after you spoke those six horrid words I was still yours. I always will be."  
  
His arm tightened around her as she pulled her head back to look at him. What he saw in her eyes made his breath catch in his throat. He had seen that look in her eyes before. Why hadn't he realized it until now? It was a look full of tenderness and love. And it was only for him.  
  
"It took me a while, but I know that," she murmured. "Does that mean the offer still stands?"  
  
Jareth smiled, a true smile, not one of his little smirks. "What would you say if I told you it always will be?"  
  
"I want to go home," Sarah told him. "That's what I'd say."  
  
Shayril: Well, there you go, everybody. Sarah: Awww, that was so sweet. Shayril: Yup. And you have Aliri to thank for it since my other three muses only inspire to write Inuyasha stories. Aliri: (Bows) Thank you, thank you. All in a day's work. Navi: (Rolls eyes) Oh stuff it! Shayril: (A tone of warning in her voice) Navi. Be nice. Navi: Make me! (Shayril holds up a couple of very familiar tapes and moves slightly to reveal a chair with straps sitting in front of a TV and VCR.) Shayril: Be nice. Navi: (White as a ghost.) Whatever you say. I'll be good. Shayril: (Smugly) Good girl. Aliri: (Smirks) I love it when she does that. Sarah: (Shudders) That's just plain evil. Shayril: Okay, people, we're off. Please review. 


End file.
